The present technology relates to a battery module, an electricity storage device, an electricity storage system, an electronic device, an electric-powered vehicle, and a power system.
In recent years, lithium-ion secondary batteries have begun to be widely used for industries such as electric vehicles and electricity storage. In view of reduction in weight and space saving, replacement of lead batteries for vehicles with lithium-ion secondary batteries have been increasing in the market. In use of lithium-ion secondary batteries in automobiles and the like, various fixing methods have been used as measures against vibration and impact.
For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a structure in which a plurality of cell units having terminals connected with bus bars are fixed by rods for adjusting the heights of the cell units and fixing the cell units, which prevents stress on the terminals to improve reliability and durability.
For example, Patent Document 2 discloses a structure in which a terminal strip is placed between end faces of a rod member to fix assembled batteries.